Weasley At Heart
by MemoriesOfYou
Summary: Draco and Ginny's wedding through Arthur's POV. Guess you could call it a continuation of Silent Observations and Happily Ever After.


Disclaimer: Not JK Rowling, so don't sue me! -

A/N: This is sort of a continuation of "Silent Observations." The only thing is that it's through Arthur's POV. Hope you enjoy!

Weasley At Heart

As the doors open to the sanctuary, I cannot help but grin down at the beautiful young woman on my arm. She's glowing as she stares at the man standing in front of the altar. She sees no one but him. The place is packed, and everyone is smiling. They see how much Draco and Ginny love each other. They've overcome many obstacles for this day to become real. They deserve this.

I didn't think so at first, but he deserves her, he's proved it. When I first found out they were together, I wanted her to see the wrong of the whole thing, but that wasn't possible because none of it is wrong. I saw the way his eyes always gravitated toward her. No other woman could hold his attention like she could. I had to help her brothers see what I saw. They were blinded by hatred, but as Draco spent more time around us, that hatred wore down to dislike, then to acceptance. It might have taken awhile, but Ginny's faith in her brothers never wavered. She knew that they, too, would see the special connection she had with Draco.

It pains me to know that just last week, I didn't think I would be able to be here.

_As I lay in a bed at St. Mungo's, I heard her outside the door._

"_Charlie, if Daddy doesn't come through this," she said as she held back a sob. "I want you to walk me down the aisle." _

"_Gin-" Charlie started._

"_I want you to do it, Charlie. If Daddy can't, you've got to be the one to do it. I need this one thing from you," she told him as she broke down in sobs. I saw Draco come up from behind Charlie and wrap his arms around her. _

That was the moment that I decided I was going to pull through this. Ginny needed me, and I was going to be there for her. She was my little girl, and I was going to do this for her. I know that she has dreamed of this day since she was four, and she always pictured it with me walking her down the aisle towards her soon-to-be husband. I was not going to break that dream.

Molly and I were wondering what was taking so long for him to propose. They had been together since her Sixth Year at Hogwarts, and it took him three years after she left for him to gather the courage to do it. He was a Malfoy, after all. I didn't think it would take this long for him to propose. I could tell that Ginny was getting a little restless. Fred even told her, jokingly, that she might have to be the one to propose. We all laughed, but it might have eventually come down to that. I remember the day he came for my approval.

"_Mr. Weasley?" he asked as he pushed open the door to my workshop. _

"_Yes, Draco?"_

"_Well, er, I-I'm going to, er, propose to Ginny, and I…" He was struggling, and I could tell that he was nervous._

"_You want my acquiescence?"_

"_Yes, I would," he replied with a sheepish grin._

"_Draco, you've been a part of this family for a few years, and I would love nothing more than to make it official," I told him._

"_Thank you so much, Mr. Weasley. I would greatly appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone. I want it to be a surprise."_

"_I wouldn't even think of telling anyone about this."  
_

"_Thank you. Bye, Mr. Weasley."_

"_Bye, Draco. You know, you can call me Dad," I said._

"_Er…Okay. Bye….Dad," he said awkwardly as he shut the door. I couldn't help but let out a chuckle. I could tell he would never get used to that._

As we reach the altar, Ginny turns to me and hugs me.

"I'm so proud of the woman you've become, Ginny," I whisper in her ear. When she ends the embrace, I see tears in her eyes.

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, too, darling."

The wedding progresses rather quickly. Molly grips my hand as tears pour down her face. Our little girl is all grown up, and she's having trouble letting go. It's not really a matter of letting go. Ginny will always been our daughter, we just have to accept the fact that she's an adult now. She will always be a big part of our lives, and we are so proud of her. Ginny may not have our last name anymore, but she will always be a Weasley at heart.

A/N: NOW REVIEW! -


End file.
